zombiemasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zm random
Random is a 'fun' map contributed by the 'special' mapper Banshee, with no zombies (shows his skills). The aim of the game is to get to the end of the map and explode yourself using an explosive barrel. The map features annual holiday events, specifically for Halloween and Christmas. The Survivors The Survivors start in a room with a banshee sitting on a toilet holding 2 bananas and getting electrocuted (lol so random huehuehuheuhue) On the right is a vending machine which, when pressed, dispenses a baby doll. This doll can be used as sacrifices if the Zombie Master is nice enough. The objective is quite simple: get from one end to the other without being killed by the Zombie Master's many traps at his disposal. The floor mostly consists of a metal platform suspended in the air. A city is below, and, obviously, you shouldn't fall into it. There are two endings. The normal one is blowing yourself up with two explosive oildrums. This counts as a win, even if you're the last one and you died. The other ending is a result of bringing a baby to the end of the map, triggering 'Babylicious' which creates a mass of shooting babies. It also opens a pathway to a new ending in which you don't die, and is similar to the 'Woohoo' trap. See below for more info. The Zombie Master Your objective is to kill the rotinaj using your traps. You don't have any zombies, however. If you are relatively experienced then it should be easy for you to take them all out one by one - there certainly are enough traps. Your only major enemy is resources. You don't get enough to trigger traps in quick succession, so be clever and try to get as many survivors as possible in one go. The Traps Shoop da Whoop This is a trap of the popular 4chan meme "imma firin mah lazor!' and will immediately kill any survivors caught in this lazor. It is not overly useful, however, as it has a long wind up time, as it has to say "Imma firin' mah lazor" before anything actually happens, which gives the survivors time to escape it Falling Metal Box A lot of traps are cheap like this. The supports of the metal crate break and anybody below the box at that time is crushed and they die. Suicidal Barney Barney pops out of a metal box and runs across the platform, killing anybody in his path. After he gets to the end of it, he blows himself up, killing people near. Platform Break There will be a lot of these traps, which cause a platform to break and rotinaj to fall to the ground a long way down, killing them. This trap can be jumped over. Grigori Firing Range Three Father Grigoris sit in a box and wait for you to cross the line. Once activated, they shoot across, killing people who catch their bullets. The Flying Vending Machine A vending machine is launched down the platform and kills anybody in its way. Very deadly trap, usually kills many people. The Crazy-ass Box This is a standard box with a smiley face on it, in a hole in the wall with a sign near it reading: "Beware of the Dead". This box, when triggered, will fly out of the hole and kill anyone caught in the path. This trap can be crouch-jumped over. Spikes You can't see this trap until its triggered. Spikes come out of the floor and kill people that get hit by it. Crouch jumping over it works. Huge Fire A fire randomly pops out of nowhere and kills people very fast. 50 Damage per second to any unlucky person caught in it. The fire can burn people surrounding it for 6 damage, not to severe, but you will want to step back if you see the fire. Big-Face Eating Time A big face is waiting for people to cross the platform. When triggered, the face will suck air inward and take people with it. If you get sucked into his mouth, you will be, unfortunately, digested slowly. Bad Breath The giant face mentioned in the previous trap can also cough on you. And man, his breath is so bad, he kills people who smells it. Like the other traps, its a cheap one shot kill. Laser Eyes The face mentioned two traps ago can also shoot laser beams out of his eyes. Intercepting the lasers will damage you, but that isn't the worst part. After about 1 and a half seconds, the lasers explode, knocking people away and killing people in the lasers. Rickroll This trap is probably the representation of the map, resorting to cheap 'memes' and just be annoying, this proof that 'fun' maps shoud had been banned from the start, a map in zombie master with no zombies and only random jokes gives bad impression to new players and only atracting edgy 12 year olds. Drop them Its a meta joke, it means just drop the map and let it fade to obscurity. Hulk Boxing Match This trap is unique in the way where you can actually survive it if caught in it. When activated, the victim is put to the challenge of fist-fighting a Hulk before a song ends. The rest of the Survivors are stopped to watch. If the players wins, he gets a Rifle and some ammo for it, and then is healed and released, good as new. Fire weakens players at the start of the match, but really, all it does is kill people who get stuck. It takes you down to about 80 health, making no difference in the fight. It will still take two hits for the Hulk to kill you. If you lose, the Hulk disapears and the rest of the Survivors can proceed. No Rifle is given out if the boxing match is lost. Vaporization After being teleported onto another platform, you will see two metal grates in the air. If the trap is triggered these slam shut, trapping you, while a laser beam vaporizes you, again another cheap one hit kill. Crushing Same as last trap, except the victim is crushed by the first prop the mapper could find. The Cutting Fan Dumb as the two traps above, but now is just a fan. Flaming Barrel Quite simple, a flaming barrel drops to the ground in and explodes. This trap will most likely not kill you but push and harm you. Laser A simple laser appears and kills anybody who walks into it. Box Detonation as if the map wast balanced enough, theres a box that when triggered explodes one hit kiling players, and remember all those 12 year olds?!, well then can punch and explode it too!, lol griefing is so fun right guys? Rotating O There is a metal rectangle near the floor(the full shape of it says LOL), which must be crouch-jumped into in order to progress but it can be caused to rotate quickly by the Zombie Master. This trap will not always kill you, however, sometimes the force is enough to kill you, but a lot of the time you will be thrown a distance and if you are extremely lucky you will stay on the platform. After being triggered, this O disappears. Indiana Jones A stone boulder is rolled onto the platform. Damages, kills, or pushes people in its way. Moving Platform The platform is rotated vertically and drops people. It kills people walking on it instantly, leaving their corpse to drop. Throw them high into the air There is a gap that must be jumped over shortly after the O. The Zombie Master can cause a blast of air that throws you into the air so that when you come down you will most likely die from the fall damage. Blocking off a pool There is a long drop at the bottom of which are two pools of water designed to break your fall. The Zombie Master can block these off causing whichever pool he chooses to have an invisible solid surface put above it, meaning that if you choose the wrong pool you die from fall damage. Michael Jackson and the Red Floor of Death This trap occurs after you fall into the pool of water. If triggered an image of Michael Jackson's head will fly at you pushing you off the platform causing you to die from the subsequent fall. Holy Shit, Toilets! This is the trap after the Michael Jackson one. This causes a lot of toilets to fall onto you, killing you in the process. Break Shit & Break Shit Again This causes the platforms the survivor is standing on to break, meaning they fall to their deaths. These traps can be jumped over and occur just after the teleporter back up to the upper platforms. BOOM! Just what it sounds like. It causes a plain and simple explosion that will most likely push you off the platform or outright kill you. Shock Them This causes a long stretch of the platform to become electrified, damaging you if you are caught in it. It will kill you if you run all the way through it, so it is best to run back or jump. Remember Tetris? This causes a huge Tetris block to fall on the survivor, killing them. Don't Win! This is a last ditch attempt to stop the survivors from blowing themselves up. This causes a large stretch of platform to break, that cannot be jumped over. It will reappear after a short time. You are a Rotinaj. This trap causes whoever walks on it to fall into a color changing block while listening to "You are a pervert You are a pervert Dont deny" almost like if the mapper showed he only made this 'how to map for dumbs' and just googling for random memes that only the more lonely of youngster would like. RUN! This is a big face that runs across the entire map, killing everyone that gets in the way. Many more traps have been added since.Category:Maps